Serenity
by Anonarat
Summary: A short fic about Anna and Elsa going stargazing. Because the world always needs more fluff.


**A/N:** There is no such thing as too much fluff. I hope you enjoy this.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the rights to Frozen

Stifling a yawn, Elsa was headed back to her room. She had had a rather long and busy day and was now just about ready to head to bed. There was a slight twinge of guilt as Elsa realized that she had missed dinner, and she wasn't going to bother the cooks at this hour. Aside from bothering the cooks, Elsa was tired enough that she didn't particularly mind.

Most of Elsa's morning had been spent listening to suits from her subjects, as well as a couple of private discussions with foreign diplomats. There was a brief respite at lunch time, then it was back into sorting out the ruling of her kingdom. What should have been a short meeting with her advisors had overrun, as they tried to bring Elsa up to speed on all the things she should be aware of. After all that, Elsa wasn't particularly surprised that she wanted to head to bed.

Moonlight shone through the castle corridor as Elsa made the journey from study to room. Though the light wasn't particularly great, Elsa quickly realized that the green and red bundle of energy that was heading towards her was Anna; no-one else in the castle had quite her enthusiasm. Slightly perplexing to Elsa was the picnic basket in Anna's arms as she slowed down to talk. Elsa smiled at Anna as she waited to see what her sister wanted.

"Hey Elsa, do you wanna go stargazing on the roof? I mean, I know you haven't had dinner yet, but I was thinking we could take a picnic with us. I mean I've already got it ready. Unless you don't because I know you've had a long day, but this way we get to spend some time together." said Anna as she had a slightly nervous expression on her face.

Whilst she would very much like to head to bed, Elsa saw Anna's hopeful expression. That and the smells emanating from the basket caused her stomach to remind Elsa that maybe some food wouldn't be a bad idea. There was no chance that Elsa would reject both despite her exhaustion.

"That sounds wonderful," said Elsa as she opened the window next to her. Not wasting time, Elsa conjured up a winding staircase to the roof of the castle starting at the window frame.

Giving a wink to her slightly stunned sister, Elsa scrambled out onto the staircase. Anna pushed the picnic basket through before climbing out herself.

It was at this point Anna realised that the castle roof sloped rather steeply, but Elsa had kept on going. As the staircase of ice drew level with the apex of the roof, Elsa created a viewing platform sending down icy struts to keep it supported.

A large blanket was spread across the ice by Anna, and the sisters looked down on the town below, admiring the beauty as the last few lights seemed to extend the stars. Anna took out the various items she'd had the cooks add into the picnic basket. Most of the food wasn't exactly what Elsa would call 'elegant', instead it was mostly things Anna thought were tasty. Elsa smiled at that, it was a very Anna thing to do, and given how hungry she was at this point, she didn't particularly mind.

As they ate, Anna and Elsa discussed their days, enjoying each other's presence. Once the two had almost finished, Anna took out the only items left in the bottom of the picnic basket, two pieces of chocolate cake. The natural end to a delightful meal. Together the sisters devoured their desert with pleasure.

Content, with her legs stretched out in front of her, and having put her arms behind, Elsa leaned back to look at the beautiful night sky. The stars were shining bright in the clear sky and the new moon made the stars seem all the more spectacular. The vastness always amazed Elsa, the clear white stars, the slight nip to the air, it reminded her of the beauty she was capable of. There was companionable silence as both Anna and Elsa relaxed, watching the stars above.

A sudden pressure on her shoulder gave Elsa a slight start. The surprise calmed away quickly as she realized that that Anna had rested her head on the nearest comfortable thing. Elsa moved her arm up to hold Anna's shoulder and let out a contented, indulgent sigh with a smile at the actions of her sister.

The tiredness and stress of the day had been soothed away. For that night Elsa felt truly at peace, just her and Anna watching the stars, safe and loved in each other's company.


End file.
